Derak-class Heavy Prowler
The Derak-class Heavy Prowler, named for Derak Ja'huni, was the first full scale ship design built by the Therali-Templar Institute. By the cold war of 100aby, the ship design was over 130 years old, but it was a solid design showing no sign of being replaced. Normally only a small number were kept in service, during 100aby there were only four dozen actively patrolling, with more in drydock. However by 135 ABY there were more than 200 active with more in drydock awaiting posts. Prowlers, even if assigned to fleets Prowlers were run and operated by the Prowler Corp. Prowlers preformed two important duties in fleet activities. The first activity was acting as scouts and spy ships, they moved ahead of the rest of the fleet scouting out the area for threats or moving deep into enemy territory and observing fleet movements and slicing into their networks. The second duty they preformed was defensive, they acted as anti-starfighter and point defense ships, using their quick rotating laser turrets to track and engaged up to six targets at once. They could also coordinate fire from multiple units and most impressively, a Derak could target a ship, send that data to another Derak or another ship and the second ship, not even able to see the target, could launch a missile attack. Outside of fleets, Prowlers carried one of three ordinance types, empion mines, NOVA mines, or Wraith-class Droids. Empion mines, were laid in fields along known enemy routes in order to disable convoys of ships for capture by Templars. The NOVA Mines were laid in fields for one reason, pure destruction, most ships caught in a blast field by the mines would be vaporized. And Finally, the Wraith-class droids were used to swarm an area with small fast and lightly armed craft. In addition to this all Prowlers carried two drones, either two Tera-class Recon Drones, two Leor-class Attack Drones, or one of each. These specialized drones were constructed and issued only to prowlers and only The Office of Naval Intelligence could commission more for construction. The small drones, not quite as large as an Eta-2.5 Aeternus-class heavy interceptor although more 'advanced' in regards to stealth and automation. Known Prowlers Acklay - Lost - the ''Avengeance'' Incident - Rammed the Avengeance Airsquid - Damaged - the ''Avengeance'' Incident - Hit by Nuclear Energy Wave Akk Wolf - Active Patrol Avril - Active Patrol - Nevias Sector Bear - Active Patrol - Ssi-ruuvi Patrol Behemoth - Active Patrol - Ssi-ruuvi Patrol Bloodfin - Active Patrol Bull Rancor - Active Patrol Canoid - KIA - Sith-Imperial War - Self Destruction Clawcat - KIA - Sith-Imperial War - Self Destruction Crier - Active Recon - Inner Rim Cuddles - Active Patrol - Ssi-ruuvi Patrol Dark Lizard - Active Patrol ''Dark Wolf - Active (Special Usage) Dire Cat - Active - TONI Mission Drexl - KIA - Battle of the Anothelis Corridor Gundark - MIA - Contact lost 133 ABY - Deep Core Howlrunner - Active Patrol Hssiss - Active Recon - Korriban Jackelope - Active Recon - Inner Rim Katarn - Active Recon - Core Worlds Krayt Dragon - Active Recon - Operation: Stalking the Dragon Nexu - Active Patrol Nightdevil - Drydock Nightshrike - Drydock Panther - Active Patrol Rancor - Active Duty Rawl - Drydock Reekcat - Drydock Reel - Active Duty - Anothelis Ripclaw - Active Patrol River Serpent - Active Patrol Rock Dragon - Active Patrol Ropedancer - Active Patrol Saber Cat - Active Patrol Sand Dragon - Active Patrol Shadow Hunter - Active Recon - Inner Rim Shark - Active Recon - Outer Rim Strider - Active Recon - Inner Rim Terentatek - Active Recon - Operation: Stalking the Dragon Uller - Active Recon - Unknown Regions Vaapad - Active Recon - Outer Rim Vornskr - Active Recon - Outer Rim Voxyn - Active Patrol - Zonama Sekot Wampa - Active Patrol Watersnake - Drydock Wofl - Drydock Wyrwulf - Active Patrol Zack - Active Patrol Category:NOVA project Category:Templar Military Services Category:Derak-class Prowlers Category:Templar Fleet Category:Articles by Kahn Iceay Category:Starships